12 Days of Dasey
by shyesplease
Summary: Counting down the days until Christmas (Derekus) with some Dasey goodness. Series of seasonal one-shots.
1. Mistletoe

Of all the clichés that could have fallen upon them, it just _had _to be the most notorious one of the Christmas season – the mistletoe. And really, whose bright idea was it to hang a mistletoe in the house in the first place? See, if everyone celebrated Derekus like him, this would have never happened – there are no mistletoes or other girly crap like that used with _his_ holiday.

Anyway, currently, Derek and Casey were both staring at each other stupidly, wondering just what to do with this predicament. Because one minute they were fighting for the last chocolate-chip cookie and the next they realized they were under the mistletoe; the cookie on the kitchen counter long forgotten.

The thing is, though, there's no one around. So honestly they could have both awkwardly laughed it off and walked away like nothing happened. But they didn't. They weren't. Derek was confused, at least on her part.

See, it's not like Derek was against kissing Casey. Actually, he would be completely for it. For one: she was hot, whether Derek publicly admitted it or not. Two: he might have…sorta…started…liking her, in a way that he would definitely enjoy any physical contact, especially involving the lips. Three: he was a teenage guy. Four: did he mention that she was hot? But despite the reasons, Derek was pretty sure that if he even moved a fraction closer, she's slap his face hard enough to make it sound like thunder.

Now, Derek _could_ take the road less traveled during these things and just kiss her cheek. It was never stated anywhere that the kiss had to be on the lips, right? But Derek couldn't even make that move, frightened of what could happen once his lips met _any_ part of Casey's skin.

Or he _could_ take the easy way out and just walk (run) away, but that felt like he was letting Casey win whatever game they were playing here (the who-can-stand-under-the-mistletoe-the-longest-before-taking-some-type-of-action game) and he obviously couldn't let Casey win anything, even if It was stupid and maybe completely nonexistent.

Yup, Derek was stumped. Kiss the girl and get slapped or don't kiss the girl and lose this weird-maybe-probably-nonexistent-mistletoe game with Casey, wimp style. He wasn't finding any scenario very flattering. Actually –

Derek's inner-monologue was interrupted, however, by Casey putting her lips delicately against his own. He didn't even get to close his eyes or really partake as she broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Wh-" was all Derek could get out of his mouth. His mouth was left agar in shock. He was _so _not planning on Casey making the first move. Maybe he lost this weird little game of theirs anyway.

Casey shrugged, blushing feverously under his stunned gaze. "You were taking too long," she voiced, quietly, yet playfully.

Derek chocked out a laugh. Relief flooded him and his shock dissipated. "If I promise not to take so long, can we…?" his sentence trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Casey squinted her eyes in mock thought, tapping her fingers teasingly along her lips. "Hmm, maybe next year?" she answered with a wicked grin, and then tauntingly swayed out of the kitchen.

Derek kept still, confusingly watching her leave the kitchen and up the stairs.

When she was no longer in sight, Derek was brought out of his stupor. Shaking his head, he looked up at the mistletoe and quickly snatched it from its place.

"Oh, Casey!" he yelled enthusiastically, all the while smirking and bounding up the stairs with the mistletoe firmly in hand. He was _so _not going to wait until next year.


	2. Underneath the Christmas Tree

Lighting the last of the candles, Derek walked to the front of the room to shut off the lights and take in the view.

The Christmas tree lights and candles were the only things illuminating the room, giving it a nice warm glow. The candles he bought were scented, so it filled the quarters with a pleasant, seasonal aroma. The blanket he placed in-front of the tree looked cozy and inviting with the additional throw pillows he threw down next to it.

Yes, this should do.

This was the first Christmas Eve Derek and Casey were spending together, as a couple, and Derek wanted to spend it in a _special _manner.

He quickly checked the clock that hung on their wall, checking to see how much time he had left. Casey had told him earlier that she was picking up some Chinese food before coming home, and if Derek's calculations were correct, she was due home soon.

Derek went over to their bedroom where he began hastily stripping himself of his clothes, until he was completely bare. He then took a Santa cap that was lying around and placed it on his head, making it the only thing he was wearing.

He walked back to the living room and tried to make himself comfortable as possible on the blanket. He lied down on his side, propping himself up one elbow with the accompanying hand holding his head, while the other hand went to his hip. He brought one leg up to an obtuse angle as the other stayed as was. He was going for seductive, but he knew she would laugh – he just hoped it would be a fond, what-am-I-going-to-do-with- you laugh that eventually had them rolling underneath the tree together.

All he had to do was wait now – impatiently he might add.

Maybe he should work on what he would say when she came in. Maybe something along the lines of, "time to open up your first gift"? – no, no, no that was terrible and bleak! Maybe "ready to make this a not-so-silent night"? – eh, it was better than the first one.

Just then Derek heard the door handle to their place twist and the jingling of Casey's keys.

"That's weird the lights are all out…" he heard Casey comment from the front door, "Maybe Derek went out to get something real quick. Let's set everything up in the living room for right now, you guys."

Derek's eyes bugged out as three sets of footsteps started making their way closer. There were other people here?!

Derek quickly scrambled from the blanket, trying to get up and out of there before they saw him. However, right before he reached the hallway to their bedroom, the living room light turned on. Reflexively, Derek picked up one of the presents under the tree to cover himself.

Casey immediately covered her mouth in shock, but that didn't stop the giggles from erupting within her. Both Sam and Emily, the other people Casey must have been talking to, looked more amused than anything.

"Nice package there, Derek," Emily quipped over bubbling laughter. He might have even heard a slight chuckle come from his best friend, but it was covered smoothly with a cough.

Derek forcibly smirked, "Yes, well, that's not really news, is it?" Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm just gonna," Derek started, hiking his thumb over his shoulder as he walked backwards. "I'll be _right_ back."

…

Derek had just pulled up his boxers when their bedroom door opened. When he saw it was Casey he groaned.

"You trying to scar our guests?" she teased as she stood in-front of him.

"_Please_. If they saw the goods, Emily would have jumped me and Sam would have turned gay," he spoke arrogantly.

Casey snorted disbelievingly. "You forgot that Sam and Emily were coming over for Christmas Eve, didn't you?"

"_Nooo!_" Derek drawled sarcastically, throwing his hands up wildly in the air to further prove his point.

Casey laughed at his misfortune, but kissed him fully on the lips, like that would make it any better. Well, it did a little.

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought you looked _very _sexy," she spoke lowly. She began to trail her fingers along his the lines of his chest, sending goose-bumps up and down his arms. "Think you can make a repeat appearance after our guests leave?"

"As long as you're naked under the tree with me," he responded, smirking.

"That was the plan," she said, winking at him. "Now hurry up and get dressed, Santa," she said, ruffling the Santa hat still on top of his head. "I wouldn't put it past Sam and Emily to not eat all the food."

Derek chuckled as his girlfriend left their room. This Christmas Eve hadn't gone anyway near as planned, but it was still looking _very_ promising.


	3. The Mall Job

"Casey?" Nora spoke up during breakfast. She waited patiently for her daughter's attention before continuing, "Would you mind babysitting Marti this afternoon? George and I have to take Lizzie and Edwin to their weekend activities. It won't be for too long, I promise."

Casey gave her mother a guilty smile. "Sorry, mom, but I actually got a job for the holiday season and I'm working this afternoon."

"Oh!" her mother responded surprised, yet pleasant. "That's great, Casey! Where are you working?"

"Please don't say another restaurant," Derek quipped, tauntingly smiling.

"No," Casey insisted firmly as she glared at her step-brother. She then turned to her mother, transforming her hard features into softer ones. "It's just this job at the mall. Nothing big," she voiced, shrugging.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to find a job, Casey," Nora told her daughter, clasping a proud hand over Casey's to show her support. "But who's going to watch Marti then?" Nora wondered aloud.

"Eh, I'll watch Smarti," Derek cut in, to which Marti squealed in excitement. "We haven't had a Smerek/Smarti day in a while, have we, Smarti?" he asked the youngest girl at the table.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Can we go to the park? Daphne's been wanting to play on the swings all week!"

"Sure, sure," Derek agreed, smiling fondly over at his little sister, before lifting a forkful of his breakfast to his mouth.

"That was very helpful of you, Derek. Thank you," George supplied in-between bites.

"Yeah…almost _too_ helpful," Casey murmured lowly to herself, though she knew Derek heard her crystal clear, if the smug smirk and wink directed towards her meant anything.

…

Casey's job wasn't all that hard. She just had to stand there, smile big, and greet and guide customers as they came. She was making a little over the minimal wage, but she felt the wage was satisfactory for the job, even if the employee outfit was –

"YOU'RE AN ELF!" was shouted through an obnoxious mouth. One that could only belong to none other than Derek Venturi. She could hear him roaring with laughter behind her.

She turned around to face him, a cold glare firmly in place. "Der-ek!" she tried to quietly yell through clenched teeth. She didn't want to make a scene, especially in-front of a dozen kids and their parents, let alone Santa Claus, who was literally her boss.

His smile widened at the inflection of his name. "An elf. Isn't this just cute!" he teased. His eyes raked over her outfit, making Casey fidget in place. "And are these your ears, or are you just happy to see me?" He reached up to pinch the pointed ears she had to wear.

Casey swatted his hand away. "Derek! What are you doing here?" she insisted, her cheeks no longer rosy from the makeup they made her wear, but from her anger at Derek, mostly.

"Marti wanted to see Santa Claus," Derek answered innocently. It wasn't until that moment that Casey even realized Marti was there, but she was. She was openly gazing over at Santa Claus as she held on to Derek's hand tightly.

Casey scoffed. "You just suggested coming to the mall, so you could make fun of whatever job you saw me working at!"

Derek laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to spend a nice day with my little sister," he said, feigning too much innocence to be taken seriously. "So, Case, are you a naughty elf or a nice elf?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Der-ek!" she hollered, a little too loud this time, however, since many heads turned their way. Casey dipped her head down in embarrassment.

"Is everything alright here?" an older man, dressed in attire similar to Casey's asked.

"Everything is fine," Casey insisted frantically, "Just helping these two with what to do." She then turned towards her step-siblings. "Once it is your turn to see Santa, the child will be able to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they want for Christmas. Afterwards, a picture is taken. You can buy that picture at the end exit on the opposite side. There you will be able to see the listed prices for the different photo packages we provide," Casey spoke robotically as she recited her script to Derek and Marti.

Derek smiled politely. "Thank you, Miss Keener Elf, for the info." He winked at her and then patted the older gentleman on his arm. "I want to commend you on keeping her away from the display up front. See, she tends to spontaneously fall and-"

"Der – I mean, _sir_," she cut in strictly, eyes blaring.

The older man just laughed. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Casey immediately answered, her whole body flushing from the idea. She refused to even look at Derek's reaction, though he was being uncharacteristically quiet. The older elf just laughed again before walking away.

"Can I ask Santa for _anything_ I want for Christmas?" Marti suddenly questioned, breaking the brief silence as she tugged on her big brother's hand to gain his attention.

Casey heard Derek clear his throat before answering the young girl. "Of course, Smarti."

"Is that true, Casey?" she asked, turning to face her oldest step-sister now. "I ask him for whatever I want and he'll get it for me?"

"Well," Casey began, trailing off. She crouched down slightly to be leveled with Marti. "You can ask him, but that doesn't mean you can get it. Sometimes Santa can't give you _everything_ you want. Just ask him for something realistic."

Marti frowned. "Realistic?"

"Like something that Nora and Dad could easily get," Derek deadpanned, snorting.

"_Der-ek!_" Casey warningly hollered under her breath. Marti still believed in Santa Claus and she didn't want the little girl to be heart-broken.

"You just love saying my name, don't ya, Case?" he said with a satisfied smirk.

"Urgh!" Casey groaned. He was impossible.

Casey turned back to her step-sister. "Just ask for something you _really_ want, but nothing like superpowers or ponies or castles, okay?"

Marti cocked her head to the side to think. "Okay!" she exclaimed after a moment. "I know what I'm going to ask for!"

Casey smiled at her enthusiasm. What'd she take to be that young and naïve again.

"Casey?" another one of Casey's employees called out her name as they approached her. This employee too was decked out in a uniform like Casey's. "Would you mind taking my post near Santa? I just need a little break."

"Ooh, Casey! Going to be Santa's personal little helper now, aren't ya?" Derek spoke suggestively, his eyebrows jumping comically. "Just remember: the man _is_ married you know."

"Oh, sure thing, Mel," Casey told the girl, pointedly ignoring the annoying specimen behind her. "Just watch out for that one back there," Casey warned the girl, hiking her thumb over towards her stepbrother. "He's nothing but trouble and a headache."

…

It had been twenty minutes. Twenty blissful, Derek-torture-free minutes. In all honesty, Casey thought that once she had left that Derek would have dragged Marti out of there, but as they reached the front of the line, Casey's stomach dropped with dread; it appeared that she had thought wrong.

"Next!" another elf hollered, guiding her step-siblings through the marked off rope and up towards Santa.

Marti immediately ran up to Father Christmas, jumping onto his lap excitedly. Derek stood next to Santa's chair – the side opposite from where she was standing. Derek looked over her, smirking, probably knowing that she was ticked off that he had stayed.

"What's your name, dear?" Casey could hear Santa asking Marti, causing Casey to divert her attention from Derek to her step-sister.

"Marti!" she exclaimed proudly, and Casey couldn't help but smile at the happiness radiating throughout the young girl's body. This is why she wanted to take this job – to help spread Christmas cheer and bring smiles to people's faces.

"Marti is a very lovely name," Santa told her politely. "Now, Marti, what is it that you want for Christmas?"

"_Well_," Marti started off dramatically, "Can you make Smerek and Casey finally kiss each other?"

It was right after Marti's words that the flash from the camera went off, taking a picture of the whole crew. The photo successfully froze the joyous smiles on both Marti and Santa's faces. However, it also showed Casey's eyes entertainingly wide, her body glowing the color of Rudolph's nose, while Derek was standing petrified and white as snow.

Marti made them buy the big photo package to take home.

**A/N:** So what are guys thinking of these one-shots? And based off of someone else's review, these one-shot are completely unrelated to the others. So, please review! They are very much appreciated and make me very happy. They also let me know whether you like it or not, or if I'm completely wasting my time. lol. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Baking

Casey loved baking. Cookies, pies, brownies, etc. She loved baking it all. It was one reason why she loved the holidays, especially Christmas, because of all the baking that had to be done. She eagerly volunteered every year.

When she was a little girl she'd bake with her mother. She would help read the ingredients, measure and then mix the various goodies they were making. However, since moving in with the Venturis, Casey had seemed to take on the responsibility herself, since her mother seemed to be too preoccupied by the other occupants in the house now.

Casey didn't mind though. Sometimes her mom would help, and even Lizzie for a batch or two. It was a challenge, nevertheless. She also had to take on the ever persistent Venturi clan with their tendencies of snatching some free samples when she wasn't looking.

Sometimes she wished someone would help her though, especially today. She had gotten a later start than usual because earlier that morning Edwin had dropped a whole carton of eggs, so she had to go shopping. But because it _was_ Christmas Eve, the stores and roads were jam packed. By the time Casey got home, she had wasted three hours. Plus this year, it wasn't just the McDonald-Venturi crew, but also George's side of the family visiting. To say it simply, Casey was stressed right now; worried that she wouldn't be able to make enough of everything like she wanted.

"Sooo," Derek began, walking smoothly into the kitchen and up to the island, "what's baking in the oven and when can I have some?"

Casey looked up from the bowl she was stirring just as Derek licked his lips. Her breath hitched slightly, and she couldn't help but eye her stepbrother's lips for a fraction of a second before quickly turning her attention back to the bowl.

"Sugar cookies are baking now, but you can't have _any_ of the treats until tomorrow, you know for Christmas!" she apprehended, looking up to only pointedly glare at Derek as a warning, before returning to her previous activity.

"Not even _one_, _little_ piece for your favorite step-bother," he beseeched.

"Edwin isn't here," she replied sugary sweet, to which Derek laughed at, "but even then, no. No one gets to eat any until tomorrow."

"Hey! I know for a fact that whenever Lizzie helps you let her have a cookie!"

"Lizzie helped make the cookies, so she got to have one for her efforts," Casey answered. "You, on the other hand," she started, pointing her whisk accusingly at him, "don't help with _anything_. So you don't _deserve_ any!"

"Then I want to help," Derek asserted.

Casey stopped stirring the bowl and looked up at Derek. "You only want to help so you can eat," she hissed.

"Duh!" Derek exclaimed, grinning. "But wouldn't we both win in this situation. You get more help around here and I get to eat stuff."

"I don't need help," Casey muttered stubbornly, again returning to her previous task as she mixed a few more ingredients into the mix. Sure she needed help, but she wasn't about to admit that to _Derek_.

Derek scoffed. "Of course you do! Christmas is tomorrow and I know for a fact that you still have a lot more to bake."

"I still have plenty of time, and I can handle it," Casey insisted.

"Oh, stop trying to be Super Casey and let me help!" Derek hollered.

"Fine!" Casey hollered right back, nostrils flaring as she glared at Derek. "Pass me the flour!"

"Here!" Derek yelled, shoving the item into his step-sister's hands. "Anything else, Princess?"

"Take the cookies out of the oven!"

"Gladly!"

…

"Sugar," Casey asked. The sugar was then diligently placed next to her.

A faint ding rang, meaning the pie in the oven was done. "Get the pie."

She heard him shuffling to the oven. A sudden heat hit the back of her legs as he opened the doors to retrieve the pie. "Do I put this pie in next?" he questioned, holding up another pie for her to examine. Casey nodded and Derek then placed that pie in to bake.

With a sigh, Derek walked over to the island, plopping in a stool across from her. "Can I eat something yet?" he whined.

"No, not yet," Casey told him. She heart him groan as she read off the recipe for her next batch of goodies.

"Pass me the chocolate chips, Der," Casey requested, blindly reaching out her hand for them. When she was met with no reply or anything placed in her hand, she looked up to find Derek eating a handful of the morsels. "DER-EK!"

"Whaat?" he said with a mouthful of chocolate chips in his mouth.

"You're not supposed to be eating the chocolate chips! They're for the cookies!" she exclaimed as she snatched the bag from him and his prying hands.

"I was just making sure they were…edible!" he insisted lamely, "And they were."

"Oh, well that's wonderful! Thanks!" Casey roared sarcastically.

"Stop being such a priss!" he told her, taking a pinch of flour and flicking it in her direction.

The white powder poofed right into her face, splattering into parts of her hair and clothes. Her jaw clenched menacingly. "Don't. Throw. Flour. At. Me," she said deliberately for each word, before throwing her own pinch of flour at Derek, hitting her target.

"Oh! But you can throw as much flour as you want at me?!" Derek angrily questioned, standing up from his seat and leaning over the counter towards Casey's figure.

Casey too stood up, leaning closer towards the middle of the island, near Derek. "Not just flour," was all Casey said before cracking open an egg over the top of Derek's head.

Derek sputtered as the yellow and transparent goo traveled down the sides of his face and the bridge of his nose. "Oh, you're so getting it, McDonald!" Derek threatened as he went to round the counter.

Seeing his pursuit, Casey ran the opposite way until they were both at the positions the other started.

"I will get you, Case. And when I do, you'll be very sorry," Derek told her, faking both to the left and the right, before sprinting to the right.

Casey saw the action, and again went the opposite way. They were now back at their original places at the counter. "You're the one who started it!" Casey accused.

"Then I guess I should be the one to end it, eh?" Derek responded, running to his left. Casey reacted just a moment too late for she was caught.

They wrestled on their feet for a moment, struggling against each other. Eventually, somehow, they made it to the floor, where Derek was able to gain the upper hand and pin Casey beneath him.

Noticing this, Derek leaned down to rub his egg-soaked hair against her face. He then rubbed his cheek against her own to get that particular goo on to her, but suddenly realizing what he was doing, Derek stilled in his actions.

After a moment, he finally mustered enough courage to lift his head up far enough to look at Casey and gauge her reaction.

"Why do we always get ourselves in these types of situations?" she whispered, looking very intently in his eyes.

She doesn't know why she asked. She knew. Heck, _he_ knew too. They just chose to never talk about it. To look the other way when these situations occurred. She was too scared and, knowing Derek and his hatred for talking about his feelings, he was probably avoiding it like the plague. But she couldn't take it anymore.

"If I told you, I think I'd get another egg cracked over my head," he joked, trying to lighten the tension that was surrounding them at the moment, but his eyes were still intense on hers, knowing something was shifting between them.

Casey cracked a smile up at him. She raised one hand to wipe away some of the egg left there, but it slowly transformed to her just caressing his cheek. Derek's eyes instinctively closed at her touch.

"Thank you for helping me bake today," she told him earnestly, still stroking his cheek.

Derek laughed, opening his eyes to look at her. "Really? Did we not just make a complete mess?"

Casey laughed too. "Up until 5 minutes ago you weren't too bad," she relented. He _had_ been following her orders and genuinely helping. "But I was feeling stressed out and this…" she veered off, gesturing to both their flour-egg-stained faces, "this eased some of that away. You do that a lot, you know?"

"Do I?" he falsely wondered. Casey rolled her eyes. Of course he would never admit to a good deed. It actually wouldn't surprise her if he had planned to do something like this all along, knowing nothing distressed her more than fighting with him.

"Can I kiss you now?" Derek abruptly asked, smirking down at her.

"You did help, so I guess you deserve _something_…" Casey replied, smiling coyly under his gaze.

Chuckling ever so slightly, Derek leaned down until their lips met chastely.

"Mmm," Derek sighed out as they separated, "But do I still get a cookie too?"

"Der-ek!"

* * *

**A/N:** This was actually supposed to be relatively short, but I guess I kinda got carried away. lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews again are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Candy Grams

"So, Casey, are you going to buy some of the holiday candy grams they are selling today?" Emily asked as the duo reached their lockers.

"I don't know…" Casey spoke uncertainly. "Who would I give one to? Max and I aren't dating anymore…and I doubt anyone will get one for me."

"We could give each other one. No one said it had to be boy-girl-couple thing. I've known people to give them to friends," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that is true," Casey agreed, smiling as she warmed up to the idea. "And it's nice to show people that you're thinking about them around the holiday season. Okay, I'll do it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Case," Derek hollered as he walked up to the two girls, Sam and Ralph in tow behind him. "You really shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff in the hallways," he finished suggestively, grinning.

Casey growled under her breath, glaring at her step-brother. "I wasn't – that wasn't what – arghh!"

Derek smirked in satisfaction.

"We were just talking about buying the holiday candy grams," Emily supplemented to what her friend was obviously trying to say. "You guys going to buy any?"

Derek snorted. "I'd rather die than buy one of those lame things."

"Oh, come on!" Emily insisted, "All the money goes to a really good charity!"

"Dudes, charities are like…good, and stuff," Ralph commented. "I'm gonna go buy one! Later!" he yelled, already running down the hallway to the table where they were being sold.

Derek shook his head at his friend's weirdness. "Yeah, I'm kinda broke anyway. Plus, I wouldn't want to break any girl's heart if they heard _the_ Derek Venturi didn't send them one; it's safer this way."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You're so arrogant and selfish. You could just send them to your friends. That's what Em and I are going to do." Emily nodded along, agreeing.

"Guys don't really _do_ that though. Right, Sam?"

Sam regretfully looked at the girls as he agreed with Derek. "Yeah, it's not really socially acceptable for a guy to give another guy a candy gram..."

Casey frowned at the boys. "Whatever, do what you want. I'm not going to try and convince you," Casey said, turning to her locker. Honestly, talking to Derek was like talking to a brick wall sometimes.

"Aww, Casey. Did you just want us to buy some so you could have two more candy grams to add to the overwhelmingly pile of one?" Derek mockingly said to her as he sidled up next to her at her locker. "Well, I'm sure Max – oh, wait, no. You guys broke up, so I guess he wouldn't give you one. Maybe another guy will, but eh…probably unlikely, no?"

Casey could feel the stinging sensation start to prickle her eyes. It wasn't the breakup she was getting upset about, but Derek's venomous words; like she wasn't good enough, for anyone.

"But cheer up! I bet Tinker will definitely get you one," Derek continued, pushing the subject even more.

"Derek, just stop!" she yelled, abruptly turning to face him. Derek's eyes immediately widened when he saw that she was on the verge of crying. He shrunk back a bit, ashamed. Had he really upset her that much? He didn't mean to hurt her like that.

"Case…" he began.

"No!" Casey cut in, poking him fiercely in the chest. "I know I don't have a boyfriend anymore, or that I don't have groupies falling at my feet, but do you really have to rub it in?!"

She was seething. And okay, he felt bad. He just wanted to rile her up. He didn't want her to cry. "I wasn't -" Derek tried again to say something, but Casey slammed her locker closed, making him jump, since he had been standing right next to it.

Giving him one last glare, Casey turned on her heels and walked away.

"Sometimes you just go way too far, Derek," Emily told him solemnly, before hurrying down the hallway to catch up with her best friend.

"You have to make it up to her, D," Derek heard Sam say behind him.

Derek sighed. How was he going to do that?

…

"Kids, kids! Everyone please quiet down," the homeroom teacher spoke. When the class reasonably calmed down, she began again. "Now, in my hand I have some candy grams that I'm going to hand out..."

Casey groaned. It wouldn't have been so bad if Derek wasn't also in her homeroom. She refused to talk to him at all the day before since the incident, but now that the candy grams were getting handed out already, if felt like a fresh stab to her wound. She knew Emily sent her one, but she didn't think she'd get any other, which would just goad Derek on more and make room for his 'I told you so's.

She craned her neck to look at her despicable step-brother, only to find him already staring at her. However, he wasn't looking like his usual arrogant, satisfied self. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Here's one for you, Casey," the homeroom teacher said, setting a candy gram down on her desk.

Casey turned her head back to the front of her seat. She gently opened the card to find Emily's familiar handwriting. Her little note was nothing creative, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Casey flashed her best friend a smile, who at the moment just got the candy gram Casey had given her.

As Casey waited for the bell to ring, she followed her homeroom teacher's route around the classroom as she delivered the other holiday candy grams. The homeroom teacher than stopped at Derek, who Casey just realized, was still looking her way. He broke the contact just to accept his wad of candy grams, most surely filled with girls' phone numbers.

'Just another thing for Derek to brag to me about,' Casey bitterly thought as she faced the front of the room again.

The bell then rang, but just as Casey was getting up from her seat, the homeroom teacher approached her. "Looks like I missed this one, dear," she said with a polite smile, handing the candy gram to Casey.

The brunette stared at the candy gram with upmost confusion. Did Tinker actually get her one? With dread, Casey opened it.

Dear Case,

I'm sorry.

- D

She stood there stunned. Derek bought a candy gram, for her. Not one for one of his groupies, but for her. Tears started trailing down her face. She soggily giggled as she read the note over and over again, loving how the added message was so simple, but also so…_Derek_.

"Case?" she heard his voice say behind her, breaking her away from her thoughts. She looked to where his voice came from. He was standing in the back of the room awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets. Once he saw the freshly new tears, he quickly walked up her side.

"What? Did I make it worse? I – I don't understand…" he stuttered, making Casey laugh quietly as she shook her head.

Without asking, Casey wrapping her arms around Derek's waist. She buried her face as deeply into his chest as she could.

"W-what are you doing?" Derek panicky asked. He was standing stock-still with his arms limp by his side.

"Thank you," was all Casey said as she tightened her hold. "This meant a lot to me."

"Y-yeah – um – well," he stammered, unsuccessfully trying get out of her hold.

Normally should we be insulted that he didn't want to hug her, but being as close as she was to his chest, she could clearly hear his heart beating wild. She smirked into his shirt then let him go.

Derek immediately took a step back. "Everything that just happened in this room never leaves this room. Got it?"

"Of course, Derek," Casey replied, trying to suppress a smile.

"Good," Derek said breathlessly, noticeably swallowing. "I do have a rep to protect."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Yes, and so many groupies to please."

Derek smirked, obviously feeling more comfortable with this line of conversation. "You know it's the beginning of the day, and because of your precious candy grams, I already got 15 phone numbers."

"Pig," Casey teased, beginning to walk out of the classroom to her first period.

"Aww, I was hoping you'd say 'skirt-chasing cad' this time," Derek quipped, following her out.

* * *

**A/N:** This ended up being a little bit generic, but I hope that's alright. Please review and thanks for reading! :)


	6. Moon

It had only been a few hours since they got home from Queen's for winter vacation. The kids and their parents had all just gone to bed because they still had work and school in the morning. However, Derek and Casey were both still up, spread out on the couch, flipping channels, in hopes to find something interesting to watch.

Derek stole a quick glance at his companion. College had definitely changed something between them. For one, they could now be in the same room without trying to rip the other's head off. But also, it was like the animosity between them had quickly dissolved the minute they stepped onto the campus at Queen's. For some reason being five hours away from home felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders and they could just…be.

The subtle touches, looks, moments and…feelings that happened here in London were reaching new light in Kingston and were amplifying in greater magnitudes. But of course he was still Derek and she was still Casey, so naturally they still bickered despite all of this. Though now it was perceived more as flirting than anything spiteful. Their (mutual) friends really got a kick out of them. They at least badgered _him_ to finally make a move, but he just couldn't. Not yet.

It wasn't the fact that Casey might reject him, because he was pretty certain this wasn't one-sided. And it wasn't the fact that they were step-siblings, because he knew it wasn't wrong and that their family would love them no matter what. But regardless, Derek couldn't take the plunge. He knew with a girl like Casey it was all about the timing and he was just waiting for the right moment – whenever that was.

"Is _It's a Wonderful Life_ alright?" Casey questioned, breaking Derek out of his thoughts.

Derek turned towards the TV to see the classic, black-and-white Christmas movie playing on the screen. From the looks of it, it had just started. He nodded his acceptance, knowing it was one of Casey's favorite Christmas movies.

They watched in comfortable silence up until George Bailey spoke one of his famous lines, _"What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary."_

"I want that," Casey said quietly.

Derek wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself, but Derek responded nonetheless, snorting. "You want the moon? Can you say 'Princess'?" he teased. "What's next? The sun and the stars?"

She playfully threw one of the pillows on the couch at him. "In a way, yes," she laughed. "But I just love the gesture…it's so romantic," she continued, getting dazed as she drifted off in thought.

Derek sat quiet. Something had just clicked in his head. He had an idea.

…

"Did you have a good Christmas, Case?" Derek asked as they both climbed the stairs to go to bed after they very festive holiday celebration.

"Yes, I did," Casey replied, smiling. "I especially loved your gift. Though, I'm not sure if you got me a calendar knowing I would like it or if you got me it to make fun of my obsession with planning..."

"Eh," Derek shrugged, smirking. "It was a little bit of both. Only a keener like yourself would actually enjoy a calendar."

Casey stuck out her tongue at him before hip checking him. Derek grabbed her by the waist, beginning to tickle her – she squealed. "Derek. Derek! Der-ek! Stop," she said in between giggles.

Derek stilled his hands, but didn't remove them from her waist. Casey blushed under his gaze, realizing this. "I have another gift I want to give you," Derek told her lowly. Casey's breath hitched.

"I'll be right back," Derek told her, regrettably detaching himself from Casey to get the gift from his room.

When he returned, he handed over a rectangular velvet box.

"Derek?" Casey whispered, fingering the edges of the container.

"Just open it," Derek encouraged her.

He watched her gently open the lid, gasping when she finally saw what was inside. Derek had gotten her a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant.

"I got you the moon," Derek said speaking up, knowing it was corny, but corny be damned if she could read in-between the lines here. "I mean- It's not the _actual_ moon, but I thought-"

Derek was cut off by Casey kissing him, to which he gladly joined when his senses overcame the shocked delay. He placed his hands back onto her waist like a few minutes earlier, but this time he pulled her closer, needing as much of her as he could get.

"So, you like it?" Derek said, panting, when they finally came up for air.

Casey chuckled. She stared up at him fondly; her eyes looked like they had twinkling stars in them. "You talk too much, Venturi," she responded, then kissed him again. He took that as a 'yes'.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like this one? I thought it was cute little idea. :) Please review and thanks for reading!


	7. The Lodge

It was the night before Christmas Eve and Derek had just arrived at Felicia's lodge. He got out of the Prince and immediately made his way to the dining area, where it seemed Christmas music was blaring out from.

Felicia had invited the whole family to the lodge so they could celebrate Christmas together, so yes, Icky-Vicky and the gang were there too. However, looking around, Derek noticed a certain step-sister wasn't present.

See, Casey had taken that opportunity to dance in New York instead of going to Queen's. To put it simply, when Derek found out he didn't take it very well. He ignored her the rest of the week before she left home, too angry and bitter to face her. He hadn't so much made contact with her since then either, scared it would make him feel worse.

So, he didn't know per se if Casey was coming home for Christmas, he had just assumed, being the family-oriented keener she was. He was anxious to see her though. Because if he had learned anything from his first semester at Queen's it was that even though he _could_ live without Casey, he didn't want to anymore.

Dodging a slightly tipsy Vicky, Derek walked over to Nora and his Dad, who was holding his little brother Simon. "Hey guys," he greeted, giving the adults each a hug and Simon a warm smile. "Is Casey here yet?" he questioned innocently. "I didn't see her here."

Nora's eyes immediately pained and Derek's stomach clenched unpleasantly. "No, she's actually not coming," she told Derek regrettably. "She said she had shows this whole week and couldn't get away."

Derek nodded, trying not to show how badly this news was affecting him. "I guess I'll say hello to everyone else," he said, backing himself away from the trio to venture around the room.

He ran into Lizzie and Edwin first. They were sitting down at one of the tables talking. He gave Lizzie a small hug, while he ruffled his brother's hair. Marti then raced from the other side of the room and into his arms. He held onto his little sister earnestly, having not seen her for a few weeks.

"Are you okay, Smerek?" she whispered to him, knowing that he wouldn't want anyone else to know anything was wrong with him.

"It's nothing, Smart," Derek told her, equally as quiet.

"Is it because Casey isn't coming?" she wondered. Derek went rigid, but he didn't saying anything. He didn't have to. For being as young as she was, Marti had a great perception of him.

"I'm going to see some others, okay?" he told Marti, finally breaking their hug and setting her down safely on the ground. She nodded before prancing off to whatever she was doing previously.

Languidly walking along the outskirts of the room, Derek watched the people occupying it. His dad and Nora had made their way to the middle of the room, dancing to a silly Christmas jingle. Some lodge regulars were present, doing the same. Nora's sister and brother-in-law caught his eye and he gave them polite smiles as he continued to walk. He dodged Vicky once more and greeted a few others he briefly remembered from the summer.

Reaching the fireplace, he sat down on a couch facing it. Derek finally took of his coat, hat and gloves, knowing he was going to stay in this certain spot for a while. He rubbed his hands together then stuck them out towards the fire to try and steal some of its warmth.

Derek sighed, hearing everyone having a good time behind him. If his family wasn't here, especially Marti, he wouldn't have minded drinking whatever Vicky had. But he never felt comfortable drinking in front of them, particularly to the extent he wanted to drink right now.

"Hello, Derek," a voice spoke up.

Derek turned his head to the right and saw Felicia. "Oh, hello, Felicia," he replied, standing up to give her a respectful hug. "Thanks for inviting the fam."

"Oh, no problem," she responded as they separated. They both took a seat on the couch. "So, what are you doing all the way over here? Aren't you usually the life of the party?" she asked, smiling.

Derek shrugged. "Long drive has me worn out," he fibbed, fake yawning to further reinforce it.

"I see…" the older woman said, but Derek got the feeling that Casey's grandmother didn't believe him.

"It's so nice you were able to make it, Derek. Such a shame that Casey couldn't though, right?" she continued, looking right at him as she talked. Derek tried not to let her unnerve him, but it seemed like she had already figured out the cause for his withdrawn behavior.

Derek forced himself to laugh. "Space Case away for the holidays is the best gift she could have given me," he told Felicia, weakly smirking.

"So, you're glad she's gone?" Felicia asked. Derek couldn't help but quietly wince. "Nora told me you were fighting before you both left."

"We weren't fighting," Derek insisted instantly, because they weren't. He had just been ignoring her.

"Nora told me Casey was really upset about it, especially since you didn't see her off at the airport with the rest of them," Felicia told him.

"Then she should have told me she was leaving!" Derek quietly hollered, not wanting to alarm any of the others in the room. "I found out when I overheard Lizzie and Edwin talking about it the night we came back from the lodge." Derek fumed.

Felicia scooted closer to him and familiarly rubbed comforting circles on his back. "Did you ever think that she didn't tell you yet because she knew it would be hard?"

Derek stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"It looks like everyone is getting ready for bed," Felicia announced, getting up from her seat. "Are you going to as well?"

Derek looked behind him to see most of the place had emptied, and the few stragglers left were on the way to the exit. He turned back to Felicia. "If it's alright, I'd like to stay here a little longer."

Felicia nodded, giving him a hopeful smile, before following the rest of them out. She turned off all the lights, so that a lamp by his side and the fire were the only things illuminating the room.

He doesn't know how long he sat there, but eventually he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being prodded awake. "Smarti, I'm tired," he groaned, his eyelids still closed.

He heard a giggle, but it didn't come from Marti. He knew that giggle though.

Derek opened his eyes slowly and was met with the image of Casey standing in-front of him, decked out in her winter gear. "Case?" he called out her name hesitantly, thinking this must be some evil, warped out dream.

"I guess I missed the party, eh?" she asked, smiling down at his groggy state.

"Case?" he repeated.

"Uh, yeah. Who else?" she asked with a chuckle.

Derek immediately jumped to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

"Derek?" Casey's voice spoke out. He felt her then wrap her own arms around him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry I was a complete asshole before you left," he said, strengthening his hold. He never wanted her to leave his arms or sight ever again.

"It's okay," she assured him soothingly. "I'm used to it by now," she teased.

A moment passed as Derek just held Casey. "Derek, are you sure you're alright?" she asked concern heavily lacing her words.

He put enough space between them so he could properly look at her. She gazed right back. Derek's eyes flickered to her lips for a moment before looking back into her eyes. "I missed you, Case. So, so goddamn much," he admitted.

Her eyes started brimming with tears. One of her hands traveled to the back of his neck, starting to play with the hair there. "I missed you too," she expressed watery.

That was all it took to persuade Derek to kiss her. At first the kiss was needy, but slowly it morphed into something tenderer. Derek was easily drunk by the way she tasted and felt against his own lips. He couldn't get enough, but Derek quickly sobered up as he remembered something. He detached his lips from hers as he spoke heavily, "I thought you weren't coming home for Christmas."

"I wasn't," she panted quietly, looking down as she bit her lip. "But at the last minute I got someone to fill my position and I jumped on the next plane out because… if being a professional dancer on Broadway keeps me from seeing the people I love," she looked directly at him as she said that last bit, and Derek's heart might have somersaulted, "then I don't want to do it."

"So, you're not going back to New York?" Derek excitedly wondered, smiling wide at the possibility.

"I'm staying here in Canada," she confirmed grinning. "Also, you don't mind if I had all my stuff sent to be delivered to your apartment in Kingston, do you?"

Pulling her close against him again, Derek beamed. "No, actually that's perfect."

* * *

**A/N:** I bet the lodge would look beautiful during the winter time. I've been wanting to write something with Dasey at the lodge. Let me know what you think, so please review! And thanks again for reading! :)


	8. So Cold

"Why did Nora think this was a good idea?" Derek complained, rubbing his upper arms feverously as he tried to warm up. They were outside, camped out on a street corner with their family, waiting for a local parade to begin.

"George was the one who suggested it!" Casey pointed out.

"Yeah, probably after your mom told him to," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Stop being stupid. It's your own fault you're cold. We told you to dress in layers."

"I thought I _was_ dressed in layers!" he exclaimed, pointing to the hoodie he had under his leather jacket.

Casey laughed at Derek expense. "You just thought you were too cool for the cold." However, in Casey's good nature, she handed Derek a pair of gloves and a wool hat to wear. "I thought you might have needed these."

"Thanks," he told her curtly, snatching the items from her hands to put them on. "So, how long is this thing anyway?"

"About two hours," Casey answered.

Derek groaned. "And how long has it been?"

"10 minutes."

"Cas-eyy," Derek whined.

"Stop being a baby, Derek!" Casey insisted, getting tired of his tirade. She couldn't imagine two-hours of it.

"But I'm cold," he wailed. "Give me your blanket, since you're _so_ warm." He tugged on the fleece blanket she had cocooned around her.

"Der-ek!" she hollered, swatting his hands away the best she could under her blanket. "No. Go steal someone else's blanket!"

"Then share?" he offered, sticking his bottom lip out to pout.

Casey sighed. "Fine," she agreed, opening up the one side of the blanket so Derek could slip in and pull it around his own shoulders.

"Ooh, this is so warm," Derek said, skidding up close to Casey's frame. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face into her neck.

"Derek! Your nose is cold," she complained, but giggled at the sensation.

Casey felt Derek smile against her skin. "Is this better then?" he asked as he began to pepper kisses along her neck.

Casey shivered, but not from the cold. She grew hot, but not from her layered clothes or blanket. Derek chuckled, knowing the effect he was having on her.

"Der-ek," she hoarsely whispered, "Not in-front of the family."

He untucked his head from Casey's neck to properly face her. "Hey! It's their fault I'm out here on a Saturday morning in the frigid cold, freezing my ass off, rather than cozy and warm in bed with my girlfriend," he responded, leaning down so their noses touched fondly. "And I_ really_ rather be there."

"I know," she said to sooth him, "but we don't get to spend as much time with the family as before, having just graduated university and getting jobs. Please, just try to enjoy this." She looked up at him pleadingly.

Derek sighed. "Fine," he gravely gave in, but smiled down affectionately at her, since he wasn't able to help himself.

"Thank you," Casey said softly, pressing a peck lightly on his lips.

When Derek leaned in to deepen the kiss, Casey pushed at his chest to stop his efforts. Derek pouted. "Not now," she reminded him, smirking. "The parade is about to start. Behave," she said pointedly looking at him. "That means watch the hands," she further instructed when Derek began to move his hands lower.

Derek smirked at his girlfriend, but complied with her wishes. He guessed he could sacrifice two hours of family time to please her. And at least he wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, but sweet, right? I hoped you all liked it. Let me know in your reviews please. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Hockey Game

"I can't believe you convinced me to come to this," Casey muttered as she and Derek walked into the Air Canada Centre, quickly getting their tickets scanned for that night's hockey game.

Derek smirked. "You were the one who bought me the tickets for Christmas. I thought it was only fair," he innocently replied, but Casey was finding this situation too fishy for her liking to completely believe him. Even when he first asked her, she was sure he had some motive behind it.

"I still think you should have brought Sam or one of your other friends. Maybe even George!"

Derek rolled his eyes. Sheesh, was it such a crime to want to watch the game you love with the girl you lo-liked…a lot – not that Casey knew that part.

"Well I didn't, Princess. Now how about you go get me some nachos and a drink," he said giving her enough money for his food plus whatever she might have wanted.

She huffed, but took the money. "Fine."

As Casey settled into one of the jam-packed food lines, she looked back to where Derek was standing, making sure he was still there and hadn't abandoned her. He was still there, but he was talking to some guy dressed in all black. Casey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she watched Derek seemingly talking serious with him.

However, by the time she had purchased their food and drinks, the guy Derek was talking to was no longer there.

"Who was the man in all black that you were talking to," she asked as she passed him his drink and food.

"That was just Richie," he spoke as they began to walk to their section's entrance. "He graduated from our school two years ago. He was on the hockey team with me, but now he works here."

"Oh," Casey spoke, trying to remember Richie. Casey had been going to all of Derek's games since they started Queen's, but she rarely saw some of the players with their helmets off. "What were you talking about?"

"Um, just catching up and stuff," he replied absentmindedly. Casey wasn't so sure Derek was telling the truth, but pushed it aside as they finally reached the small tunnel that took them to their section. They showed their tickets to the man standing at the end, who pointed the way to their seats.

"These seats aren't too bad," Derek commented as they both sat down in their seats. They were about 6 rows from the boards, centered. "Thanks, Case." He gave her a genuine smile, to which she couldn't help but smile back at.

"I just hope you enjoy yourself."

"I intend to," he promised, grinning. He just had to wait now.

…

The last intermission of the game had just started, and Derek immediately began texting someone ferociously.

Seeing people get up to stretch and get more refreshments, Casey stood up to do the same. However, Derek's hand latched onto her arm. "What are you doing?" he asked urgently.

"I want to get something else to drink. My old one's empty," she said, jiggling her drink to show only ice was contained in it.

"Can you wait just a little bit longer?" Derek asked, uneasily looking over at the ice then back at her. He tugged her back down into her seat.

"Derek," she spoke warily, "why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not, I just think you should wait," he replied. "The lines are most likely horrendous. Just wait a few more minutes," he further advised her.

"Hey, buddy," the guy in the row behind them hollered. "You and your girlfriend are on the kiss cam!"

Casey's eyes immediately widened as she looked at herself on the huge screen, where lip prints and hearts bannered around their image. Casey had been rendered speechless. And Derek couldn't possibly -

"Come on, Case. It's just one little kiss, right?" Derek spoke, sheepishly smirking.

The people all around them began chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" And Casey wanted to slap each of their heads with a hockey stick right then. She was beyond embarrassed.

Casey then looked Derek dead in the eyes, glaring at him with a fire that Derek had yet to witness in all the years he had known her. She could feel it in her bones that this was all Derek's fault. "You're so dead," she told him before roughly planting her lips on his. They could faintly hear the crowd around them cheering them on. Derek took this as encouragement to deepen the kiss, to which Casey complied with, involuntarily melting against him.

When they finally broke apart, the kiss cam had already turned to some other couple. The duo though just sat in silence, staring at each other.

"Does that Richie guy happen to work on the jumbotron?" Casey eventually questioned, still slightly out of breath from her previous activity.

"Maybe…" Derek said, coughing uncomfortably.

"And was this your lame attempt to get me to kiss you?" she half-wondered, because if she thought about it, it couldn't have just been a coincidence that they had been put on the kiss cam, especially since Derek almost had a stroke when she wanted to leave just a few minutes ago.

Derek looked at Casey carefully, trying to decipher the degree of her anger. She didn't seem _too_ mad, so that _had_ to be good sign, no?

"Derek?" she prompted impatiently.

"Uhh," he began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Dammit, Casey. Yes, okay!" He looked away, a bit ashamed. "Are you mad?" he then quietly asked.

"Livid," she admitted, "But only because you orchestrated this whole thing-"

"I didn't think you would ever kiss me otherwise," Derek spoke up, interrupting her. "It felt like my last resort to let you know..._you know_."

Casey sighed, yes, she did know - at least now she did.

"Can I make it up to you?" Derek asked, taking on her hands gingerly to hold.

Casey smiled a the gesture, but it soon turned wicked as an idea occurred to her. "You know those tickets that _you_ got _me_ for Christmas?" she asked. Derek nodded in resignation. "Go with me."

Derek groaned. "But Casey, its the ballet?" he whined.

"You were the one who bought me the tickets for Christmas. I think it's only fair," Casey said, almost copying verbatim of what Derek had said earlier to her. "So, is it a date, Venturi?" she asked with a coy smirk.

Derek sullen expression suddenly brightened as he grinned at her use of the word 'date'. "It's a date, McDonald."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah...I'm going to admit that this is probably my least favorite one I've written. I just couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted it to. I actually wanted to write little scenes of them during the game, but then I felt like it took away from the whole point of the whole story and blah blah. I hope you still like it though. Sorry if you think it sucks! :( lol. I would have written something else, but I feel then I wouldn't be updating today.

As always, thanks for reading! :)


	10. Gingerbread

"You ready?" Derek questioned excitedly as he guided his long-term girlfriend to the door of their office.

"To finally see the masterpiece?" Casey joked.

"But you see that every day," Derek pointed out slyly, smirking as he regarded himself.

Casey rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Come on, _Masterpiece_. I want to see what had my boyfriend hauled up in this room for the last few days before Christmas."

Derek opened the door to their office, stepping back to let Casey walk in before him.

"Oh my! Derek! This - this is amazing!" she genuinely praised, walking around the table he had set up in the middle of the room to place his massive gingerbread structure on.

It was a castle-like building with an obvious inspiration from Cinderella's castle. It was laced with candy-canes, peppermints, gumdrops, and some other candies. The whole structure was so colorful and grand.

"You like it?" he asked, coming from behind her, only to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her back against his chest and gave the back of her head a tender kiss.

"I love it," she expressed softly, still in amazement and wonder that Derek held this kind of craftsmanship.

Derek smiled. "Well, Merry Christmas because this is for you. Every princess needs her castle, no?"

Casey turned around in his arms, smiling brightly up at him. "Thank you," she told him before reaching up to give him a kiss.

"You're welcome," he said back after their kiss ended. "But there's _one_ more thing I have to show you about the castle." Casey furrowed her eyes brows in confusion, wondering what more could he possibly have to show her.

He then unlatched his arms from around Casey, having her turn around and walk up closely to the display. "You see the door?" he asked, pointing to the big entrance door of the castle. Casey nodded, looking at it. "Open it," he instructed lightly.

Casey hesitantly went to reach for the door, hoping to keep her klutzilla tendencies at bay so she wouldn't accidentally hit something and have the whole thing crumble and break. When she finally was able to pull the door open, she saw there was a smaller gingerbread structure that looked like it was supposed to be a carriage.

"Aw," she said, picking the object up.

"Now look inside of that," Derek instructed further. His voice, she recognized, was almost a whisper now, but she ignored it since her curiosity was stronger.

As Casey brought the carriage up to her eyes, she saw something shiny resting in it. She raised an eyebrow and took one of her fingers to pick the item out. When her finger finally touched the object, Casey eye's popped open wide in shock.

"Derek?" she called out breathlessly as she stared down at a ring. A ring with a massive diamond sitting on top of it.

She turned around to face Derek for a further explanation, but he was knelt down on one knee in-front of her. He took the ring from her fingers with a shaky hand, and then looked up at her with the most fear she had ever seen him possess. "Marry me, Case?"

She immediately nodded her head, happy tears spilling from her eyes. "Yes," she was eventually able to choke out. Derek let out a sigh of relief as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. They embraced with utter joy.

"Thanks for making this the best Christmas ever, my prince," Casey told Derek, her arms around his neck, while his were on her waist.

Derek groaned. "Cas-eyy, don't make this corny," he pleaded.

"Derek! This whole proposal was corny!" she pointed out.

"Exactly, so don't make it cornier," he implored.

Casey opened her mouth to say something else, but Derek quickly muted her with his lips. She responded back, not being able to help herself. Derek smirked against her lips, happy that she did.

"Corny," Casey teased in-between kisses.

"Shhh. It's kissy time," he told her as he hoisted her up in his arms to carry her to their bedroom to further celebrate.

* * *

**A/N:** So if you follow Michael Seater on twitter, you know that Derek obviously tapped into Mike's amazing gingerbread house making skills for this one. Did you guys see the pony thing he made this year?! I don't know how he does it, but I hope he never stops. lol.

Anyway...let me know what you guys thought of this in a review! Thanks for reading! :)


	11. The Snowman's Carrot

Stepping outside from the Davis' home, Casey was immediately met by the pristine Canadian air. Casey stood on the porch for a moment to watch as snow began to lightly fall and add to the already snow-covered ground.

"Smerek!" Casey heard her step-sister squeal with laughter. "That doesn't go there!"

Casey turned her head to find both Marti and Derek in the later stages of making a snowman. Derek currently was placing the carrot on top of the snowman's head, instead of in the usual area where his nose should be.

"It's our snowman, we can do whatever we want," Derek proclaimed, trying to convince Marti to his inane accessory placement.

"But I don't want it there, Smerek," the young girl insisted.

"Where's your creativity, Smarti," the teenage boy asked, beginning to tickle Marti feverously. The young girl was protesting to her oldest brother to stop in-between all her laughter, but Derek seemed relentless.

A warm smile made its way across Casey's features as she watched the brother and sister interact. She had always had a weakness towards guys who were good with children, but with Derek, a certain flame flickered within her unlike any other.

It was in these moments that she couldn't refuse her attraction towards him. It was like when he finally put his shield down, it was easier for Casey to acknowledge his good traits.

A small smack was then felt against her abdomen, breaking her from her thoughts. Scrunching her eyebrows, Casey looked down at her coat to see remnants of a snowball still latched there.

"Hey, Spacey!" Derek called out with a smirk.

"Der-ek!" she yelled, realizing he had to be the one to throw the aforementioned snowball at her.

She marched down Emily's front steps and over to their front yard where Derek and Marti were standing. Getting closer, she reached down to pick up a small pile of snow and threw it in Derek's direction.

He dodged her attempt of revenge. "You're such a girl," he said, laughing delightfully at her miss.

"You're so infuriating," she yelled, stomping her foot down angrily. Derek's grin broadened.

"Casey, tell Smerek that the carrot is for the snowman's nose, not a horn!" the little girl spoke up, pointing to the snowman.

"I will, Marti," Casey told her, eyeing Derek. "But while I tell Derek, why don't you go inside and find a hat to put on the snowman," she suggested, giving the girl an animated smile.

Marti's eyes lit up and she quickly raced inside the house in search for a hat.

When Marti was fully in the house, Casey slowly walked closer to Derek and the snowman. "A horn? Really Derek? Why can't you just let her have the snowman the way she wants?"

Derek took the carrot out from atop the snowman's head. "Hey, you're lucky I gave him a horn instead of just making him horn-y," he explained, wiggling his eyebrows as he placed the carrot lower on the snowman's body.

"Der-ek!" she screeched, pushing him. "Take that out before Marti comes back!"

"Gosh, Case. Have a little humor."

"No," Casey refused, crossing her arms. "Now take out the carrot and put it where Marti wants it."

"Maybe she'll want it there," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

Casey practically growled at him. She then reached down to grab the carrot, but Derek grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around in an effort to keep her away from the snowman.

"Der-ek!" she yelled, trying to get past him after he put her down. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because it's entertaining," he stated simply with a sly smile as he successfully kept her from the snowman.

"You can't let your sister see Frosty so…_corrupted_!" she said, gesturing to it.

"It's corrupting to have a boner?" Derek asked over a laugh.

"When it involves a nine-year old's innocence and a children's holiday figure: YES!" she replied exasperatedly.

Derek snickered further, which increased Casey's irritation tenfold. She pushed Derek in hopes to finally get past him, but he caught her arms, holding them from any further hitting or shoving.

Casey struggled against him, trying to break free, but could not. "Derek let me go!"

"Why?" he said, still wrestling with her, "So you can mangle me? No way!"

"I wouldn't have to mangle you if you just let me go and take that damn carrot off the snowman!" she told him.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked, smirking down at her playfully.

"Is this all just so you can get a rise out of me?"

Derek chuckled. "Pretty much," he admitted. "It's very easy to get you agitated, and over the littlest of things too." She could see the cool mist of his breath floating through the crisp air, and suddenly Casey was very aware of their proximity. Casey immediately stopped fighting against him.

"Why'd you stop?" he wondered, frowning slightly.

They were only a foot pace apart. Derek was still holding her, but his hands somehow had traveled to her upper arms in their squabble. A snowflake then fell onto one of his long eyelashes and Casey felt like she was suddenly under a spell. She was captivated by how long they were and by the eyes that lay further behind them, like two golden honey hues. His cheeks were flushed by the cold and his lips, oh his lips, looked so warm despite the freezing temperatures of winter.

"Case?" she saw his lips move around her name and she shivered. "Casey," he further called, shaking her this time.

Casey jumped lightly, finally breaking out of the trace she had been in. "Sorry," was all she said.

"You really are spacey," Derek told her, but from his tone it felt more affectionate than teasing. His arms rubbed up and down her arms.

She doesn't know if it was the warmth from his hands, the affectionate tone of his words, or the spell's lingering effects – maybe it was a bit of all three plus more – but something inside her made her take a step forward and kiss Derek.

Just like how she suspected moments before, his lips were somehow warm against her own. She felt his hands snake up her arms until they cupped her face. From there he tilted her face to a degree of his liking as he deepened it, showing off his expertise in this field tremendously. Casey held back a moan of pleasure from escaping as his tongue dipped into her mouth and tangled with hers.

After a minute, they parted. Derek rested his forehead on her own, both their breath labored. "What was that for?" Derek wondered, chuckling lightly under his words.

"I – I don't know," Casey stuttered. "I'm sorry," she continued, beginning to back away from his contact.

But Derek took the back of her head to keep her in place against him. "Don't be," he said, "if only this means you'll do that more often."

Casey laughed. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Derek let out. Then, as if proving his point, he began to trail kisses along her face, starting with her forehead and ending with a chaste peck against her lips. "So what do you say?" he asked, whispering against her lips.

"I think we can work something out. Maybe starting with being nicer to me?" she propositioned, her fingers fingering the zipper of his winter coat.

Derek frowned, but sighed, giving in. "I guess…"

"You could start by taking out that carrot," Casey pointed out.

Derek looked back at the snowman and laughed. "You have to admit, it's hilarious," he said, turning back to Casey.

Casey couldn't fight the grin off her face. "Yes, it's funny, but not something Marti should -"

"Casey? Smerek? Do snowmans have pee-pees?" Marti exclaimed loudly, pointing at the carrot. "I want my snowman to have a pee-pee!" She giggled at the idea.

"…see…" Casey lamely finished, blushing, while Derek cackled beside her. Their parents were going to kill them.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this idea just sorta came out of nowhere today, but I have to say this is one of my favorites. Did you like it? I'd love to hear your thoughts! So, please review! As always, thanks for reading!


	12. Another Derekus Christmas

"Guys," George called out as he reached the top of the second floor. All the kids gathered around him in the hallway with wondering expressions on their face.

"What is it George?" Casey asked when it seemed no one else was going to.

"Well, there is some good news and some bad news," he said, laughing nervously. "Well, the good news is that Aunt Madge should be here soon!"

All the children were a mixture of happy and frightened. They had enjoyed their last Christmas with Aunt Madge a couple years ago, but her penchant for pitching their cheeks still made them all cringe.

"And the bad news?" Edwin asked.

"Oh, well, it seems the airports are all closed, due to the storm outside," George continued, raking his fingers through his blond hair nervously, waiting for the mayhem to start.

This year Marti, Edwin, and Derek were going to fly out to Spain to spend the holiday with Abby. Casey and Lizzie were due to stay home, but their father was supposed to fly in so he could spend time with them on Christmas.

"WHAT?!" they all seemed to shout at once.

"Great! Another year I don't get to see my Dad," Casey muttered. She shook her head sadly before scurrying back to her room, shutting her door firmly.

"Casey!" Lizzie lightly let out, running after her sister.

"We don't get to see Mommy?" Marti asked sadly, frowning.

"Doesn't look like it, Marti," George told his youngest regrettably. He pulled her into a hug, knowing she'd want the comfort.

"Good thing I didn't pack, eh?" Derek said, trying to lighten up the mood, but it was a weak effort.

"I'M HERE!" a voice yelled from down the steps. The Venturi clan all knew it was Aunt Madge.

"I guess we should all go down to greet her," George said, nodding his head towards the steps. Each of them complied, marching down the stairs one after another.

"Ooh! Hello!" Aunt Madge said excitedly. She went over to the entire group, kissing them all sloppily on the cheeks before pinching them.

They all forced wide smiles on their faces, while trying not to wince from the pinches.

"Where are the girls?" Aunt Madge then asked, noticing their absence.

"Casey's being a drama queen," Derek supplied.

"She took it hard, didn't she?" Nora said, wincing. "I should go see if she is alright," she continued, getting up from the couch. She passed off Simon, the 1-year old Venturi boy, to Derek before heading up the stairs.

"And this must be the newest edition?" Aunt Madge said, coming along side Derek to peer at the baby. "He sure is a handsome little fella!" she continued, lightly pinching Simon's fatty little cheek.

"Of course he is. He's a Venturi," Derek said simply, smirking. Aunt Madge laughed.

"So what's the matter with Casey?" she wondered.

Derek sighed. Although he had called Casey a drama queen a mere minute before, he actually felt that her reaction was quite warranted. It was_ him_ that had to hear her non-stop chattering about it all month long. (It was hard not to when they shared an apartment together at Queen's.) So, he knew she was really looking forwards to seeing her Dad, especially since she hadn't seen Dennis since the disastrous dinner incident years back.

"She's not going to be able to see her dad this year."

"Oh, that poor dear," Aunt Madge sympathized. "So what are you going to do?"

Derek looked at the older woman baffled. "W-what do you mean? Why would I do anything?"

"_Please_, honey. From the few days I spent here last Derekus, I could tell you would do anything for that girl," she admitted, lightly teasing.

Derek felt his face heat up, but didn't try denying the notion. Aunt Madge would see through any of his lies any way. "What do you think I should do?" he asked, because right now he was blanking.

Aunt Madge patted him kindly on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do." With that, she whisked Simon from his arms and left him to figure out what to do next.

…

Nora finally walked back down the stairs with Lizzie lagging behind. "She refuses to leave her room," Nora told everyone, sighing sadly.

Aunt Madge sent Derek a knowing look, and after much deliberation, Derek rose from his seat. "Alright, let's just get this celebration thing going. Nora: can you start making dinner? Ed, Liz, and Marti: Start decorating this place up. Dad…just do something productive. I'm gonna see if I can get Spacey down here."

With nods, everyone went off to do their designated jobs.

Derek jogged up the stairs and to Casey's door. Taking a needed breath, he opened the door to find Casey sitting on her bed, surrounded by a sea of used tissues. She was currently dabbing her eyes with another one to add to the mix.

Derek flinched. "Case…" he let out weakly, walking slowly over to her bed.

"Not now, Derek," she feebly warned.

"They started decorating the tree. Why don't you come down?" Derek told her, sitting down next to her.

Casey laughed bitterly. "Do I really look like I'm in the condition to do that?" she questioned him. "I don't want to bring everyone down with my miserable mood."

"But they're miserable knowing you're up here miserable. Just come down and try to enjoy the holiday," he said, trying to coax her down.

"I can't, Derek!" she yelled. "I. Wanted. To. See. My. Dad!" she continued, punching him in the chest after each word before freely crying.

Instinctively, Derek pulled her to him. He placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he whispered to her over and over again until she quietened down.

"I know you were looking forward to seeing your dad and I know you've missed him a lot," Derek started. "But remember, you aren't the only one not seeing a parent this Christmas. Lizzie isn't seeing your dad either. Edwin, Marti, and I aren't seeing our mom…but we'll get over it, together."

Casey was quiet against him, trying to digest what Derek had just told her. She then wrapped her arms around him. "Is this a Christmas miracle or are we actually hugging?" she asked, soggily laughing. Because, yes, even after all these years, Derek had yet to let her hug him properly.

"More like a Derekus miracle," he responded, chuckling.

Casey groaned against his neck. "Not Derekus again."

Derek's stomach clenched at the sensation very pleasantly. "You know you love it," he said smirking. He then detached himself from Casey to stand up. "Come on, Princess. Come down," he asked, sticking his hand out for her to take.

Something in Casey prompted her to do just that. Derek helped her up and out of her bed. "Time to get this Derekus celebration under way!" he exclaimed, dragging her out of her room and down the stairs.

…

The evening ensued. They helped decorate the Christmas (erm, _Derekus_) Tree, laughing and arguing over ornament placements. They then ate in typical McDonald-Venturi fashion with food eventually flying on both sides. And by the time Derek whisked Casey on her feet to dance to some silly Christmas tune, she had forgotten about how upset she was a few hours before.

"You having a good time, Case," Derek asked, twirling her around.

She smiled happily. "Yes. Thank you, Derek."

Derek broadly smiled back. "Don't thank me yet," he said winking.

Just then a knock was heard at the front door. Derek pushed Casey to go answer it.

Giving her step-brother a peculiar glance, Casey opened the door. "Dad?" she choked out, happy tears starting to glide down her face. She immediately latched herself on the man as she hugged him tightly. Lizzie soon joined them.

Dennis kissed the top of both his daughter's heads fondly as he continued to hold them against him. "I missed you guys. I'm sorry it's been so long."

After a few more moments, the girls allowed Dennis to step into the home where he was greeted warmly by the rest of the household.

"Dad, I thought the airports were all closed…?" Casey said, her tone full of wonder.

"They are, but with some help I was able to get where I needed to be," Dennis explained, and Casey saw her father look over her shoulder at her step-brother.

"Derek did all of this?" she asked her father. Dennis smiled down at her softly, nodding his head.

Casey turned around and looked at Derek. "How?" she questioned.

Derek smirked proudly, but it was hard to conceal the smile twitching underneath. "I know some people who know some people," was how he answered.

Casey then rushed up to Derek, cupping his face as she leaned up to kiss him. Derek quickly steadied himself from the unexpectedness of it by holding onto her waist. He kissed desperately back, not knowing if this was just a moment of passion driving her to these actions or not.

"Thank you," Casey whispered against his lips when they finally broke apart. "Thank you for everything."

Derek smiled down at her. "It's just another Derekus miracle."

* * *

**A/N:** So...this is it! The last one! I had so much fun writing these for you guys! Please let me know how you liked this one-shot in a review! Also, what was your favorite of the whole series?

Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Merry Derekus to everyone! Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a Happy New Year too. :) :)


End file.
